


(한글)Family Matters

by qui309



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui309/pseuds/qui309
Summary: Korean translation of Family Matters by Jestering1.





	1. The Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jestering1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestering1/gifts).
  * A translation of [Family Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838082) by [Jestering1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestering1/pseuds/Jestering1). 



> All rights except translation belongs to Jestering1.

슈퍼걸. 그녀의 비서가 슈퍼걸이었다. 캣은 일에 집중할 수 없어 책상에 펜을 내려놓았다. 그녀는 자신이 저녁까지 하 라고 했던 일을 해내기 위해 열심히 일하고 있는 카라를 보았다. 카라는 고개를 들었고 곧 캣과 눈이 마주쳤다. 캣이 눈을 가늘게 뜨자 카라는 얼굴을 붉히며 컴퓨터로 시선을 내리깔았다. 카라의 눈에서 알아챌 수 있는 감정은 캣이 자기 자신에게 화가 나도록 만들었다. 두려움과 공포. 그녀의 직원들과 적들에게서 그런 감정을 보는 것을 즐기는 만큼, 캣   
은 카라의 눈에서 그 감정을 보는 것을 싫어했다.

"키라!!" 캣이 소리쳤다. 그 이름은 익숙해서 혀에 감겼다. 카라는 즉시 자리에서 일어났고, 그녀의 책상에서 잠시 비틀거린 뒤 오피스의 문을 열며 그녀의 보스를 기대에 찬 눈으로 바라보았다.

"예, 사장님?" 두려움이 가득한 눈을 크게 뜨며 카라가 물었다. 캣은 화를 억누르려 노력하며 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 그녀의 화는 카라를 향한 것이 아니었기 때문에, 카라에게 화풀이를 하지 않도록 해야만 했다. 캣은 안경을 벗으며 일어서서는, 카라에게로 걸어갔다.

"네가 무슨 방법을 취하든지 신경 쓰지 않아. 하지만 난 내 오피스에 슈퍼걸이 당장 오길 바라. 물론, 그녀의 스케줄이 빈다면 말야. 우리 둘 다 그녀가 얼마나 바쁜지 알잖니." 캣은 그녀의 비서의 파란 눈에 차오르는 두려움을 알아차리고는 눈을 가늘게 뜨면서 말했다.

"바, 바로 처리할게요, 사장님. 제임스가 추적하든지 해서 슈퍼걸을 불러올 거예요." 카라가 중얼거렸다. 캣은 눈썹을치켜세우며 한쪽 엉덩이에 손을 올렸다.

"그걸 나한테 왜 말하는 거지? 슈퍼걸을 데려오는 방식에는 관심이 없어, 그냥 그걸 빨리 처리해." 카라는 고개를 끄덕이고는 제임스 올슨의 사무실로 향하며 재빨리 오피스를 빠져나갔다.

캣은 자리로 돌아가 앉으려다 멈춰섰다. 발코니 위에는 익숙한 파랑과 빨강의 색이 서성이며 캣이 나오기를 기다리고 있었다. 캣의 심장박동이 빨라졌고, 그녀는 비서의 책상이 빈 것을 보았다.

캣은 숨을 깊게 들이쉬며 발코니로 나아갔다. "슈퍼걸." 그녀가 의기양양하게 말했다. 슈퍼걸은 부드러운 미소를 지었고, 그들이 눈을 마주하기 위해서 캣이 고개를 젖히지 않아도 되도록 발코니에 안착했다.

"사장님이 절 보고 싶어한다고 들었습니다." 슈퍼걸이 대답했다. 캣은 그녀의 비서와 슈퍼걸 간의 유사점을 볼 수 있었고, 그것들은 캣에게 같은 감정을 안겨다주었다. 그녀가 억누르려고 하던 감정을.

"키라, 더 이상 연기할 필요없어. 난 네가 누군지 알아." 여지없는 지루함에 손톱을 확인하며 캣이 말했다.

"사장님이 무슨 얘길 하시는지 모르겠는데요." 내색하지 않으려 애써도 보이는 당황이 카라의 눈에서 보였고, 캣은 한숨을 쉴 수 밖에 없었다.

"네 비밀은 얘기하지 않을게. 그게 역사를 통틀어서 가장 훌륭한 뉴스라고 해도 말이지. 슈퍼걸: 진짜 정체가 드러나다!" 캣이 말했다. 그녀는 비서의 입술에서 흘러나온 안도의 한숨을 놓치지 않았다.

"대가는 뭐죠?" 카라가 조심스럽게 물었다. 캣은 난간에 가까이 가며 미소를 지었다. 그녀는 카라의 값싼 향수 냄새를 맡을 수 있었고, 그것은 그녀가 사무실 근처에서 몇 백 번 이상은 맡았던 향이었다.

"시간을 내서 카터랑 놀아줬으면 해. 걔는 네 열혈 팬이고, 그 아이를 행복하게 하는 어떤 것이든 나도 행복하게 만들어. 이건 내가 네 정체를 숨기는 것에 대한 유일한 대가야." 그녀의 비서를 이렇게 쉽게 놔주는 것이 얼마나 친절한 것 인지 강조하며 캣이 말했다. 카라는 동의의 표시로 빠르게 고개를 끄덕였고, 그녀의 몸에 흐르던 모든 긴장감 (회의와 일로부터의)이 천천히 빠져나갔다.

"좋아요. 제가 언제 가면 될까요?" 카라가 물었다. 캣은 살풋 웃은 뒤 영웅에게 등을 보였다.

"퇴근하고 나면. 그리고 슈퍼걸, 만약 네가 내 아들을 다치게 한다면, 해고당하는 건 네가 걱정해야 하는 것들 중에 가장 마지막 고민이 될 거야." 캣이 으르렁댔지만, 그녀가 다시 뒤돌았을 때 슈퍼걸은 이미 없었다. 그녀의 발코니 아래에는 오직 도시의 소음만이 들렸다.

몇 초후에 카라가 나타나 캣에게 딱딱한 미소를 지어보였다. "사장님, 퇴근하기 전에 저에게 시키실 거 있으신가요?" 캣은 옆으로 고개를 꺾으며 생각에 잠긴 채 안경을 빙글빙글 돌렸다.

"있어. 오늘 저녁 내 스케줄을 비워줘. 집에 일찍 들어가야 할 것 같아. 그리고 커피도 새로 하나 가져와." 캣이 말했다. 카라는 고개를 끄덕이고는 업무를 완료하기 위해 재빨리 몸을 돌려 나갔다.

유리문이 닫히자마자, 캣은 새 것같은 흰 소파쪽으로 걸어가서 지친듯이 앉았다. 그녀의 감정들은 얽히고 설켜서 억누를 수 있는 범위를 넘어서 있었다. 캣은 감정이 앞설 때마다 진저리를 쳤고, 오피스에 있는 바는 알코올이 부족했다.

_버본이랑 위스키 좀 더 사놓으라고 카라한테 말해야겠군._

 

\----------

 

 

캣이 리무진에서 나오자 슈퍼걸이 해변가의 맨션 현관에 무심하게 기대어 서 있었다. 캣을 보자마자 슈퍼걸의 눈이 빛나며 입가에 작은 미소가 그려졌다. 그 모습에 캣의 속이 뒤틀렸고, 그녀는 약이 올라 이를 갈았다. 어째서 그녀의 신체는 그녀의 소원과 명령에 따르지 않는 걸까? 캣은 항복하기를 거부했다.

"네가 와서 기쁘구나, 슈퍼걸." 슈퍼걸에게로 걸어가며, 앙다문 이 사이로 캣이 말했다. 슈퍼걸의 미소가 한층 짙어졌고, 캣의 말에 긍정하며 고개를 기울였다. 속이 한 번 더 뒤틀리는 것을 못 느낀 척 하며 캣은 눈에 띄지않게 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다.

"카터가 해야 할 숙제가 있으면, 제가 뭘 해야 하죠?" 카라가 망설이며 물었다. 캣은 한숨을 쉬며 열쇠를 문에 꽂았다. 그녀가 가진 감정들처럼 이성도 조종 하에 있지 않았으나, 캣은 미리 더 멀리 내다보지 못한 자신에게 화가 났다.

"만약 숙제가 있으면, 넌 내가 저녁으로 뭘 요리해야 할 지 도와주면 돼. 저녁 먹고 갈 거잖아, 안 그래?" 캣이 물었다. 그러나 그것은 질문이라기보다는 요구에 가까웠다.

"물론이죠, 사장님." 카라가 웅얼거렸다. 캣은 득의양양하게 미소 지으며 문을 열었다.

카라는 집 안으로 들어가는 캣의 뒤에 바짝 붙어 따라 들어왔다. 캣은 문 옆의 통에 열쇠를 두고서, 코트를 벗은 뒤 벽에 삐져 나온 옷걸이에 걸었다. 그녀는 카라가 그 모습에 미소짓는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 이것이야말로 가정에서의 캣의 모습이었고, 캣의 디자이너 코트 옆에 걸린 카터의 작고 파란 코트는 전체적으로 그런 느낌을 주었다.

"카터! 손님 오셨어!" 캣이 소리쳤다. 카라는 위층의 방에서 서둘러 그들이 있는 곳으로 달려오는 발소리를 들었다.

"가요!" 계단을 내려오며 카터가 소리쳤다. 카터는 엄마를 바라보았고, 그의 미소가 지워졌다. "슈퍼걸..."

카터는 앞으로 달려나와 슈퍼걸의 허리에 양팔을 휘감았다. 카라는 빙그레 웃으며 포옹에 화답했다. 카터는 정말 사랑스러운 아이였고, 카라는 매일 그를 보지않고 어떻게 살 수 있는지 스스로 궁금해 했다.   
  
"어떻게 지내니, 카터?" 슈퍼걸이 묻자 카터가 활짝 웃으며 포옹을 풀었다.  
  
"잘 지내고 있어요. 열차 사건 이후로 전 당신을 한 번도 못 봤네요." 카터가 말했다. 카라는 고개를 끄덕이고서 그에게 사과어린 미소를 지어보였다.

"미안해 카터, 일이 바빴단다. 난 같은 곳에 영원히 머무를 수 없어." 카라가 슬픈 미소를 지으며 대답했다. 카터가 이해한다는 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였으나, 곧 그의 미간이 혼란스럽다는 듯 찌푸려졌다. 캣의 수준이 될 만큼의 잠재성을 가진 미소였지만, 지금 당장은 사랑스러운 삐죽임에 불과했다. 그는 카라와 캣을 번갈아 보다 그의 생각을 소리내어 말했다.

"잠깐만요... 그럼 우리 엄마랑은 왜 같이 있는 거예요?" 듣게 될 대답이 두려운지 그의 목소리는 부드럽고 망설임이 가득했다.

"물론 너랑 시간을 보내지 위해서지. 네 어머니가 나에게 많은 것을 해줘서, 나도 보답할 때가 왔다고 생각했어." 카터는 입을 크게 벌리고서 한 발 뒤로 물러섰다. 캣이 해독하기에는 너무 많은 감정들이 카터의 눈동자 안에 담겨있었다.

"어떻게 생각하니, 카터?" 오직 카터만을 위한 부드럽고 온화한 목소리로 캣이 물었다. 카터는 여전히 입을 다물지 못한 채, 꿰뚫어보는 듯한 푸른 눈동자로 캣을 올려다보았다.

"어, 엄마가 부탁해서 그냥 하는 것뿐이에요?" 너무 빨리 말하는 바람에 말을 더듬으며 카터가 말했다. 캣이 뭐라고 말하려고 했지만 카라가 더 빨랐다.

"아니, 내가 하겠다고 했어. 네 어머니가 친절하셔서 허락해주신 거지." 카라가 말을 멈췄고, 캣이 고개를 돌려 바라봤을 때 그녀는 카라가 다음 할 말을 조심스럽게 생각하고 있다는 것을 알 수 있었따. "있지, 네 어머니는 바로 안 된다고 하실 수도 있었어. 내 적들이 너를 타깃으로 할 수 있기 때문에, 나와 친구가 되는 건 매우 위험하거든. 나는 그게 일어나지 않도록 최선을 다하겠지만 말야. 내 생각일뿐이지만, 네 어머니를 의심하기보다는 감사드려야 할 것 같아."

1초의 망설임도 없이 카터는 캣을 세게 껴안았고, 그녀의 귀에 고맙다는 말을 여러 번이나 속삭였다. "천만에." 캣이 숨이 막힌 채 대답했다. 카터가 포옹을 풀고서, 크리스마스나 그의 생일에 캣이 휴가를 냈을 때에만 보여주는 미소를 지어보였다. "숙제 있니?" 캣이 침착하려고 애쓰며 물었다.

"음, 네. 아직 끝내야 하는 수학이랑 역사 몇 페이지요." 캣과 카라는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그래, 숙제 마저 하렴. 네 어머니랑 저녁 준비하는 거 도와드리면서 1층에 있을게." 카라가 싱그럽게 웃으며 말했다. 카터가 계단을 급히 올랐고, 캣은 그것이 그의 인생에서 가장 빠른 속도였다고 장담할 수 있었다. 그 어떤 것도, 심지어 그녀가 캣코를 세울 때에도, 이만큼 옳게 느껴지지 않았다. 카라가 기대에 찬 눈을 하고 캣을 향해 몸을 돌리며 그녀의 팔꿈치 바로 위에 손을 올렸다. "사장님...?"

"우린 일류 치킨 캐서롤을 먹을 거야. 카터가 제일 좋아하는 음식이거든." 캣이 쏘아붙였다. 그녀는 감정의 소용돌이의 근원에 너무 가까이 있었고, 그래서 그녀는 평소처럼 대응할 수 밖에 없었다. 그녀는 부엌으로 들어가 냉장고 문을 열었다. 그리고 카라가 부엌에 발을 들이기도 전에, 캣은 손을 들어 그녀를 멈춰세웠다.

"왜요?" 카라가 물었다. 캣은 냉장고에서 머리를 빼꼼 내밀고 가장 무표정한 얼굴로 카라의 신발을 가리켰다.

"네가 슈퍼걸일지는 몰라도, 내 집에서 신발은 못 신어." 캣이 꾸짖었다. 카라는 숨죽여 웃으며 공중으로 떠올라 아무 문제없이 신발을 벗었다. 캣은 얼굴 위로 기어나오려는 작은 미소를 감추기 위해 냉장고로 고개를 돌렸다.

"제가 알아야 할 다른 규칙이 있나요?" 카라가 다정하게 물었다. 캣은 뒤에서 그녀의 명령을 기다리는 카라를 느낄 수 있었다.

"집에서는 능력 사용 금지. 이번은 경고로 넘어가주지만, 다음 번부터는 네 월급에서 제할거야." 캣이 경고했다. 그녀는 냉장고에서 재료를 꺼내 조리대에 올려놓았다.

"도와드릴 거 있어요?" 카라가 물었다. 그녀는 부엌 중간에 어색하게 서 있었고, 그것은 슈퍼히어로에 어울리지 않는 것이었다.

"그래, 여기 베이컨. 팬 꺼내서 구우렴." 카라가 고개를 끄덕이며 캣의 손에서 베이컨 통을 받아서 아무 어려움없이 쉽게 뚜껑을 열었다. "다이어트에 전혀 도움이 안 되겠네." 캣이 투덜거렸다. 카라는 소리내어 웃으며 캣을 향해 몸을 돌렸다.

"사장님은 다이어트 안 하셔도 돼요. 지금도 멋지신 걸요." 캣은 빨개진 얼굴을 숨기려 카라에게서 등을 돌리고는 조리대 밑에서 도마를 꺼냈다. 카라의 저런 말들은 캣이 감정을 추스르는 데 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다.

"슈퍼걸, 다이어트가 날 멋져 보이도록 만드는 거야. 아주 당연한 걸 말하는 구나." 캣은 짧게 쿵 소리를 내며 조리대에 도마를 올려놓았다. 그녀는 미리 조리해둔 닭을 얼른 집어 정육면체 모양으로 자르기 시작했다.

진부한 대꾸를 하지 않기로 한 카라가 입을 다물자 둘 사이에는 편안한 침묵이 흘렀다. 그들은 함께 수월하게 일했고, 머지않아 카라는 오븐 안에 면으로 채워진 9x13 크기의 팬을 밀어넣었다.

"20분동안 놔두렴. 만약 그래도 조리가 덜 됐으면 10분 정도 더 놔두면 돼." 캣이 말했다. 카라는 그저 웃으며 거실로 향했다. "뭐가 그렇게 재밌니, 슈퍼걸?" 카라는 캣을 바라보더니 어깨에서 망토를 풀어내어 조심스럽게 접었다. 그건 그녀에게 소중한 것임이 틀림없었다.

"그냥 제가 몇 분만에 저걸 조리할 수 있다는 걸 생각하고 있었어요. 만약 사장님이 제가 히트비전을 쓰도록 내버려둔다면 말이에요." 카라가 자신의 눈을 가리키며 웃었다. "걱정 마세요, 방사성도 아니거든요. 만약 그랬다면 양어머니가 추수감사절 칠면조에 사용하는 걸 허락하지 않으셨겠죠."

"완벽을 서두를 수는 없단다." 부엌에 남은 치워야 할 것들을 정리하며 캣이 대꾸했다. 그녀는 카라가 부엌으로 걸어오는 것을 들었고, 캣은 자신이 캣코의 오피스에 있는 것처럼 느껴지기 시작했다.

"사장님 말씀이 맞아요. 모든 것을 가지셨네요." 캣은 행동을 멈췄다. 많은 생각이 머리에서 퍼지고 있었다. 어느 것도 통제할 수 없다는 사실은 캣의 신경을 긁기 시작했다.

"시간이 좀 걸리기는 하겠지만, 너도 언젠가는 그렇게 될 거야." 캣이 중얼거렸다. 카터가 계단을 뛰어내려오는 소리는 캣을 향한 카라의 관심을 돌렸고, 캣은 자신을 추스를 수 있는 순간이 온 것에 감사했다.

"음식 냄새가 나요!" 가장 명랑한 목소리로 카터가 외쳤다. 카라가 웃었고, 그녀의 웃음과 카터의 웃음이 섞인 소리는 해어진 캣의 신경을 달래기에 충분했다. 그리고 그녀의 가슴을 갈망와 유사한 감정으로 죄기에도 충분했다.

"곧 음식이 준비될 거란다, 아가. 그동안 하고 싶은 거 있니?" 카터가 커다란 미소를 지었고, 캣은 저 멀리서부터 들려오는 카터의 대답을 알고서 애정을 담은 미소를 지었다.

"카탄의 개척자해도 돼요?" 카터가 물었다. 캣이 고개를 끄덕이자, 카터는 방에서 다시금 나왔다. 카라는 그녀의 보스를 향하고서는 작은 미소를 지어보였다.

"오늘 밤에는 범죄가 없는 것 같네요." 카라가 캣에게 알렸고, 그녀는 조용하게 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그녀는 슈퍼걸이 사라져서 겪게 될 아들의 실망을 보고싶지 않았다. 적어도 오늘 밤에는.

"좋아. 내가 오늘 이야기한 거 기억해. 절대로-" 캣이 말을 끝마치기 전에 카라가 말을 끊었다.

"안 할게요. 카터는 정말 훌륭한 아이예요. 전 절대로 그를 다치게 하지 않을 거예요." 캣은 고개를 끄덕이는 것 말고는 할 수 있는 게 없었다. 캣은 카터의 정신없는 발소리를 향해 고개를 돌렸다.

"가져왔어요! 게임 시작하자고요." 카터가 들떠서 흥얼거렸다. 그는 캣을 힐끗 보았는데, 그 경쟁심 강한 눈동자는 캣이 루이스 레인에 대해 이야기할 때와 비슷했다. "이번에는 제가 이길 거예요, 엄마." 캣은 웃으며 카터의 머리칼을 애정이 담긴 손길로 어루만지며 삐져 나온 부분을 정리해주었다.

  
"어림없지." 캣이 대꾸했다.

"와, 둘 사이에서 제가 이길 생각도 못 해본다는 건 알지만, 최선을 다 해볼게요." 카라가 활짝 웃으며 말했다. 카터는 그녀에게 미안해하는 미소를 지어보였다.

"할 수 있는대로 제가 도와드릴게요." 그 말이 마치 문제를 해결하기라도 한 듯이 카터가 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다. 그의 기준으로는 해결한 것이었다. 캣은 눈썹을 치켜세우고는 카라를 바라보았다.

"난 안 도와줄거야. 난 널 부숴버리겠어." 캣이 거짓 위협을 하며 장난스럽게 놀렸다. 카라는 소리내어 웃으며 유니폼에 그려진 문양 위로 팔짱을 꼈다.

"한 번 해보세요. 덤비라구요." 카라의 도전에 캣이 손깍지를 끼며 턱을 올려놓고서는 웃었다.

"제가 경고 안했다고 하지는 마세요." 누구 편을 들어야할지 고민하며 카터가 두 사람을 번갈아보았다.

"게임, 시작합니다." 카터가 심각한 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

하지만 카터가 알지 못했던 것은, 게임은 이미 시작했고, 캣은 누가 유리한지 더 이상 알 수 없었다는 것이다. 


	2. Near-Death experiences

캣에게 있어 그녀의 아들이 행복한 것보다 더 기분좋은 일은 없었고, 슈퍼걸이 카터와 놀아주기 시작했을 때부터 그가 이 정도로 활기넘치는 것은 본 적이 없었다. 아주 드문 경우에만 볼 수 있는 반짝임이 카터의 눈에 있었고, 그는 점점 더 자신감을 키워가고 있었다.

전용 엘리베이터에서 걸어나온 캣은, 벌써부터 한 손에 커피를 들고 쾌활하게 '좋은 아침이에요, 사장님.' 하고 말하는 카라를 보았다. 캣은 카라에게 겨우 고개만 끄덕여준 뒤 오피스로 들어갔다. 과한 즐거움과 마주하기에는 너무 이른 아침이었으나, 크립톤인들의 힘의 근원이 태양이라는 것을 기억해내고는 어느 정도 말이 된다고 생각했다. 슈퍼걸이 카터와 놀아주기 시작한 지 2주 째였고, 캣은 카라가 캣과 그녀의 아들, 그리고 그 집을 점차 편하게 대한다는 것을 벌써부터 알 수 있었다. 자신이 지금 가지는 감정과 그것 중에서 무엇이 더 나쁜 것인지는 판단할 수 없었다.

슈퍼걸과 함께하는 오늘 밤에 무슨 일이 일어날지 상상하고 걱정하고 싶었지만, 캣은 일에 집중해야만 했다. 오늘의 주제는 미스 유니버스였다. 그녀에게 야외행사에 대한 질문을 하는 것과, 또 당연히, 스티브 하비가 어떤 기념비적인 실수를 저질렀는지에 대한 논쟁이야말로 캣이 원하던 것이었다. 캣이 마지막 남은 기사들에 실수가 있지는 않은지 잡지를 훑어보고 있는 와중에 카라가 오피스 안으로 들어왔다.

"사장님, 어머니께서 오피스에 깜짝 방문하셨어요. 책에 관한 거라는데요?" 카라가 말했다.

몸을 타고 흐르는 화를 억누르려고 노력하며, 캣이 펜을 움켜쥐었다. 캣이 바쁘든지 말든지, 그녀의 어머니는 아무 때나 오피스에 들르는 것을 좋아했다. 언제나 그것은 그녀의 책, 그녀의 여행, 그녀 자신에 대한 것이었다. 캣은 이런 생각들을 하지 않고 머리를 비우려고 애썼다. 운이 좋다면, 그녀의 어머니는 캣의 집이 아닌 다른 곳에 머무를 수도 있을 것이다.

"언제쯤 오신다니?" 일에서 눈을 떼지 않으며 캣이 물었다. 그녀는 비서를 올려다보고 싶지 않았다. 감정도 같이 커질 것을 알았기 때문이다. 그녀의 어머니 근처에서만이라도 그 감정을 당장 마주하고 싶지 않았다.

"30분 후에요." 카라가 중얼거렸고, 캣은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그녀는 카라가 분명히 말하지 않는 태도를 좋아하지 않았지만, 뭐라고 할 수는 없었다. "렉사프로 가져다드리고 치료사를 예약할게요."

대답하면서 카라가 긴장하는 것을 캣은 볼 수 있었다. 카라는 캣이 언제 폭발하는지 알고 있었고, 지금 당장이야말로 캣이 오피스 밖에 즐비한 직원들 앞에서 그녀의 가엾은 비서에게 소리지르기 직전이었다. 가방에서 지갑을 꺼내려고 움직이면서 캣은 카라의 대답에 고개만 끄덕였다.

"사장님?"

캣은 그녀를 가볍고 익숙하게 무시하며 가방을 열고 신용카드를 찾기 시작했다. 그녀는 카라에게 슈퍼걸이 입을 만한 옷을 사줄 계획이었다. 카라가 슈퍼걸 유니폼을 입은 채 함께 저녁을 먹고 비디오 게임을 하는 것은 너무 형식적으로 느껴졌다. 캣은 마침내 까만 신용카드를 찾아 우아하게 집어들었다.

"키라, 슈퍼걸한테 이걸 가지고 가서 내 스타일리스트가 준비되었다고 전해주렴. 슈퍼걸이 유니폼을 입고 집에 오는 건 너무 형식적으로 느껴지더구나. 우리가 함께 하는 활동에 적합하지 않잖니. 게다가, 그녀가 저번에 유니폼을 입고 왔을 때 망토를 두고 간 건 말할 것도 없고." 캣의 건조한 말투가 비서의 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그녀의 비서가 얼마나 일을 잘하는지 보지 않으려고 일에 시선을 고정하며, 캣이 카라에게 카드를 내밀었다.

"알겠습니다."

자신의 보스에게 사탕 한 컵과, 물 한 잔, 그리고 렉사프로를 건넨 뒤 카라는 떠났다. 캣은 그녀의 사랑스러운 어머니가 도착하기 전까지 몇 분 간 휴식하기로 했다. 옆에 있는 오피스 바에서 시선을 분산시키기 위해 캣은 M&M을 입에 털어넣었다. 알약과 술의 조합은 안 좋을 것이 분명했다. 술을 마시지 않으려는 또다른 이유로, 카터에게 낮에는 술을 마시지 않겠다고 약속했기 때문이다. 카터가 보는 앞에서는 되도록이면 술을 마시지 않으려고 했는데, 이것이 카터가 아버지한테 가 있거나 캣이 근무시간에 술을 마시는 원인이었다. 그러나 언젠가 카터가 회사에 놀러왔을 때, 그 날따라 스트레스를 많이 받은 캣이 얼마나 술을 많이 마시는지 그가 보고말았다. 하루가 채 지나기도 전에, 카터는 M&M 한 그릇을 들고왔다. 그는 캣과 눈을 맞추고서 술을 최대한 적게 먹으려고 노력하겠다는 것을 약속하라고 했다. 그 때부터, 캣은 술이 마시고 싶을 때마다 M&M 몇 개를 입 안에 털어넣는다.

M&M은 놀랍게도 과다한 음주를 그만두는 데 도움을 줬지만, 그게 캣이 여기저기서 위스키가 버본을 홀짝거리지 않는다는 소리는 아니었다. 캣은 M&M의 효과로 긴장이 풀리는 것을 느끼면서, 작게 한숨을 쉬었다. 하지만 그것도 잠시였다.

"오 키티!" 그녀의 어머니가 말 그대로 빽 하고 거슬리는 소리를 냈다. 주먹이 반사적으로 쥐어졌고, 그녀의 어머니를 맞이할 준비가 전혀 되지 않은 상태에서 으르렁거리는 소리가 나오는 것을 참으며 캣이 일어섰다.

"예 어머니?" 캣은 가장 즐거운 톤을 내려고 노력했지만, 이를 악문 상태에서는 힘들었다. 캣의 허락없이 오피스 안으로 들어오며 캣의 어머니가 딱딱한 미소를 지었다. 그녀의 어머니는 캣의 어조와 뚫어버릴 듯한 눈빛을 무시하며 소파에 앉았다. "이렇게 즐거운(아니지만) 깜짝 방문의 이유가 뭘까요?"

"내 책 사인회에 RSVP 아직도 안 했더구나. 그거 뉴욕 베스트셀러 순위에도 올랐단다." 그녀의 어머니가 말했다. 캣은 한숨을 쉬고, 어머니의 맞은편 소파에 앉았다.

"전 갈 시간 없어요. 저를 볼 시간에, 어머니 손자나 보러 가지 그래요?" 캣이 매섭게 대꾸했다. 부탁하는 어조보다 강하게 말한다면, 이 여자가 핵심을 깨달을지도 모른다. 캣의 어머니는 한숨을 쉰 뒤 손을 내저어 캣의 질문을 떨쳐버렸다.

"카터랑 시간을 보내기에는 너무 바쁘단다." 캣의 몸이 딱딱하게 굳었고, 어머니에게 소리를 지르거나 혹은 그보다 더한 것을 하지 않기 위해 그녀는 손을 뻗어 소파를 따라 쓰다듬어야만 했다.

"제 오피스에 와서 두서없이 방문할 시간은 되고요?" 그녀의 어머니는 어깨만 으쓱이고는 다시 캣의 질문을 일축했다.

"솔직히 말하자면 키티, 난 바쁜 사람이란다. 나한테 이득되지 않는 일에 시간을 낭비할 수는 없지."

그 말이면 되었다. 캣은 드디어 폭발하고 말았다. 그녀의 아들은 절대로 시간 낭비가 아니었다. 캣은 벌떡 일어나, 어머니를 내려다보며 문을 가리켰다. "나가요!" 캣이 차갑게 내뱉었다. 그녀의 어머니가 눈을 크게 뜨고서 잘 모르겠다는 듯이 가만히 서 있었다.

"캐서린-"

"나가라고!"

이제 모든 직원들이 그들을 구경하고 있었으나 캣은 신경쓰지 않았다. 그녀는 오직 어머니가 오피스에서 가능한 한 빨리 사라져주기만을 바랐다. 그녀의 어머니는 한숨을 쉬더니, 일언반구도 하지 않고 오피스를 나갔다. 캣의 심장이 미친듯이 빨리 뛰고 있었고 목은 소리를 지른 덕에 따가웠지만, 어머니한테 대든 것만은 정말 기분이 좋았다. 그녀는 어머니가 카터를 이등시민처럼 다루는 것에 구역질이 났고, 이제 더 이상은 참지 않을 것이다. 사람들을 구하는 슈퍼히어로조차 시간을 내 캣의 아들을 보러오는데, 캣의 어머니는 그럴 시간조차 없다는 말인가?

캣은 깊게 숨을 들이쉬고 난 뒤 컴퓨터 앞으로 되돌아갔다. 책상에 버려진 스티로폼 컵을 집어들어 이미 식어버린 커피를 마시면서, 캣은 카라의 빈 책상을 건너다 보았다. 카라는 그녀가 해야 할 일을 위해 사라져있었고, 그 말인즉슨 캣이 직접 점심을 주문해야하는, 그런 하찮은 일을 해야한다는 것을 의미했다.

캣은 전화를 집어들고 버거가 올려진 샐러드를 주문하며 전화선에 손가락을 꼬았다. 오늘 하루, 그녀의 어머니로 인한 스트레스는 정해진 식단의 원칙을 창문 밖으로 던져버렸다. 전화선 너머에서 겁에 질려있는 직원이 10분 안에 캣의 주문이 준비될 것이라고 했고, 픽업을 할 것인지 물어왔다. 그 직원은 픽업을 하러 오는 사람이 카라이길 간절히 기도하는 것 같았지만, 캣은 그녀가 직접 픽업할 것이라고 했고, 직원은 숨을 헉 하고 들이쉬며 새된 소리를 내었다.

전화는 "예, 그랜트 사장님." 하고 직원이 서둘러 말함과 동시에 끊겼고, 캣은 미소를 지었다. 그녀는 사람들이 그녀를 두려워할 때를 즐겼다. 맥스웰 로드조차 점심시간에 얼마나 차가 막히는지 알기 때문에, 캣은 운전사에게 식당으로 미리 출발하라고 전화했다.

캣은 일어서서 코트를 집으며 운전사에게 갈 준비를 했다. 막 출발하려는데, 책상 뒤의 TV들이 동시에 모두 같은 방송을 송출하는 것을 보았다. 흥미롭다고 여기며, 캣은 화면을 보았지만, 화면에는 하나도 빠짐없이 슈퍼걸의 영상을 비추고 있었다.

레슬리에게 샌드백처럼 얻어맞는 카라를 본 캣의 심장이 불규칙하게 뛰었다. 코트를 잡은 손에 힘이 들어갔고, 캣은 문을 향해 서둘러 갔다. 싸움은 시내 어딘가에서 치러지는 듯 했고, 캣은 그곳으로 가기로 했다. 그곳에 가다가 디자이너 브랜드의 구두를 버리게 된다해도 상관없었다. 게다가 레슬리 윌리스는 캣이 만든 것이었다. 슈퍼걸만큼 라이브와이어에 대한 의무는 가지지 않아도, 캣이야말로 그녀를 멈춰야하는 사람이었다.

  
\--------

캣이 리무진의 문을 신경질적으로 세게 닫으며 차에서 내렸다. 무례한 운전사가 너무 겁에 질린 나머지 싸움 근처에 가고싶지 않아했기 때문이다. 캣의 심장이 가슴을 뚫고 나올 것 같았으나 캣은 의연하게 슈퍼걸과 레슬리가 싸우고 있는 현장으로 걸어갔다. 그녀는 카라가 '널 도와줄 수 있어' 그리고 '이러지 마' 하고 소리지르는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 그 말을 듣고 도대체 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 궁금해진 캣은 더욱 빨리 걸었다.

슈퍼걸은 공중에 뜬 채로, 전기에 휘감긴 채 고통스럽게 몸부림치고 있었다. 레슬리는 슈퍼걸과의 지난 번 싸움에서보다 더 영리해진 것 같았다. 물 근처에는 가지도 않고 멀리 떨어져있는 모습이 그것을 증명했다.

"레슬리!" 카라에 집중한 레슬리의 주의를 분산시키며 캣이 소리쳤다. 레슬리는 캣을 향해 고개를 돌리고는, 금발의 소유자 두 명 모두를 얼어붙도록 하는 미소를 지었다.

"아, 캣, 널 보고 싶었는데. 네 작은 애완동물을 구하러 왔군." 카라를 가리키며 레슬리가 비웃었다. 카라가 제발로 서려고 애쓰는 모습에 심장이 내려앉았지만 애써 무시하며 캣이 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다.

"너는 아직도 힘으로만 해결하려고 드는구나." 그녀 자신이 창조해낸 괴물을 내려다 보면서 팔짱을 꼈다. 레슬리와의 키 차이를 생각했을 때 그것은 정말 놀라운 태도였다. 레슬리가 더 크게 미소 지으며 팔을 내렸다. 그녀의 손가락에서는 스파크가 튀고 있었다.

"네가 내게 가르쳐준 걸 그대로 하는거지." 레슬리가 팔을 거칠게 휘두르자 보는 것만으로도 믿을 수 없는 속도로 번갯불이 날아왔다. 갑자기 카라가 공격을 모두 흡수하며 캣의 앞에 있었다.

카라가 멀더 요원과 그녀의 언니를 건너다 보고나서 캣을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. "얼른 여기서 벗어나세요." 그녀는 곧바로 레슬리에게 주의를 집중한 뒤 땅을 박차고 하늘로 날아올랐다. 카라는 주먹 쥔 팔을 앞으로 뻗으며 레슬리에게로 곧장 날아갔다.

멀더 요원이 캣을 향해 다가왔으나 그가 손을 대기도 전에, 캣은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그를 노려보았다. "나한테 손만 대봐요, 고소란 고소는 다 할 테니까. 당신이 누군지 몰라도 상관없어요. 난 안 갈 거예요." 멀더 요원은 한숨을 쉬더니 매우 불만스러운 표정으로 엉덩이에 손을 올렸다. 캣 그랜트와 슈퍼걸 중 누가 더 나쁜가?

"마음대로 하십시오." 전혀 신경쓰지 않는다는 듯 그가 투덜거렸다.

캣은 막 땅에 레슬리를 메다꽂은 카라를 돌아보았다. 레슬리는 곧바로 땅 밑 어딘가로 갔는지 번갯불과 함께 사라졌다. 카라는 화나서 으르렁거리며 일어서서는 주변을 살폈다. 그녀의 시선이 캣에게 내려앉았을 때, 그 눈동자에는 다급합이 서려있었다.

"제가 여기서 도망치라고 했잖아요!" 카라가 소리쳤고, 처음으로 그녀의 목소리에 절박함이 묻어났다.

레슬리가 다시 나타났을 때, 요원들은 반응할 시간조차 없었다. 카라 등 뒤에 나타난 그녀는 팔을 뻗어 외계인에게 강력한 번갯불을 쏘았다. 카라가 가까운 빌딩에 처박히고는 땅으로 떨어졌고, 레슬리는 그녀에게로 여유롭게 걸어갔다.

"널 처리하고 나면, 그 다음은 캣 차례다. 기분이 어때 슈퍼걸? 네가 그녀를 구할 수 없다는 것에 대해서 말야." 레슬리가 다시 공격하려고 팔을 뒤로 감았지만, 카라의 손이 먼저 땅을 뚫고 배수관을 집어 레슬리에게 뿌렸다. 라이브와이어는 저번 싸움에서 한 두 개 정도는 배웠을지 모르나, 여전히 같은 트릭에 속아넘어갔다.

정신을 잃은 채 레슬리가 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 그녀에게서 반응이 없자, 캣은 자기도 모르게 참고 있었던 숨을 내뱉었다. 멀더 요원이 레슬리 쪽으로 가서 카라에게 에두른 칭찬을 한 뒤 요원들에게 검은 밴에 레슬리를 실으라고 손짓했다.

  
"다시는 그녀가 여기 오지 않게 하세요." 카라가 투덜거린 뒤 캣을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 그녀는 성이 나 있었고, 더 명확히 하자면, 그녀는 캣에게 화가 나 있었다.

카라는 캣이 생각한 것보다 더 재빠르게 그녀의 앞으로 왔고, 캣이 뭐라고 하기도 전에 카라가 캣의 허리를 감은 뒤 하늘로 날아올랐다. 캣은 미친듯이 카라의 등에 손톱을 박으며 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 목구멍에서 제대로 된 말도 안 나올 지경이었다. 아무리 캣의 오피스가 회사의 최상층에 있고, 그녀가 전용기를 가졌다고 해도 캣은 여전히 높은 곳을 싫어했다.

"너도 알겠지만, 내가 높은 곳을 좋아하는 편이 아니라서 말야." 카라의 어깨를 내쉬는 숨으로 간질이며 캣이 중얼거렸다. 카라는 대답하지 않았지만, 캣을 안은 팔에 더 힘을 준 뒤 속도를 높였다. 캣의 손톱이 더 깊게 카라의 등을 파고들었고, 그녀는 눈을 질끈 감았다.

잠시 동안, 캣이 카라의 품 안에서 긴장을 풀었고, 그에 따라 심장이 불규칙하게 뛰었지만 지금 당장은 신경쓸 것이 못 되었다. 중요한 것은 카라가 안전하다는 것이고, 무엇보다, 다치지 않았다는 것이었다. 보통의 경우 캣은 이 감정들이 비즈니스적인 것에 불과하다며 부정했을 것이다. 카라는 우수한 비서였고, 그 누구도 카라처럼 생각이 깊은 비서를 잃고 싶어하지는 않을 것이다. 그러나 캣은 카라가 안전하고 다치지 않았다는 사실에 너무 안심해서 그들의 관계가 어떻게 되어가고 있는지 생각할 겨를이 없었다.

캣이 눈을 떴을 때 그들은 캣코 빌딩을 막 지나치고 있었지만 카라에게 묻지는 않았다. 그녀는 이미 자신이 이 슈퍼히어로와 깊게 관여해 골칫덩어리가 되었다는 것을 알고 있었다. 카라의 목록에 이유들을 더 적을 필요도 없었으나 캣은 카라가 그녀를 어디에 데려갈지 궁금해 자신의 두뇌회로가 미친듯이 돌아가는 것을 막을 수 없었다. 캣은 모른다는 것을 참을 수 없었고, 카라는 그 누구보다도 그것을 잘 알 것이었다.

캣은 그들의 뒤로 사라지는 도시와, 대신 그것을 채우는 바다를 보았다. 그 때서야 그녀는 깨달았다. 카라는 캣의 집으로 그녀를 데려다주는 중이었다. 캣의 눈앞에서 답이 어른거렸는데도 카라가 곁에 있다는 것만으로 집중이 흐트러졌고, 캣은 그 사실에 스스로를 저주했다.

카라가 속도를 늦추었고, 캣은 그들이 드디어 목적지에 도착했다는 것을 깨달았다. 착륙은 부드러웠고, 캣은 그들이 집 안에 안전하게 들어갈 때까지 땅에 발을 디딜 수 없었다. 곧 발이 땅에 닿자마자, 카라는 얼른 캣을 놓아준 뒤 검댕이 묻은 신발을 벗었다.

"도대체 무슨 생각이었던 거예요, 캣!" 카라가 으르렁거렸다. 캣은 놀라 눈을 크게 뜨고 눈을 가리는 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다. 카라가 그녀의 이름을 불렀고, 그것은 캣의 비서가 절대 하지 않을 행동이었다. 하지만 유니폼을 입고 있는 순간에 카라는 캣의 비서가 아니었다. "S"가 그려진 옷을 입었을 때의 카라는 더 이상 캣의 비서가 아니었다. 카라는 "S"가 그려진 옷을 입고 있을 때마다 자신감을 얻는 듯 했다. 그 사실은 언제나 그녀의 머릿속에서 합선을 일으켰다.

"아무 생각도 없었어." 캣이 되려 쉽게 인정했다. 카라는 분노가 차올라 손을 내던졌고, 더 이상 캣을 마주하지 않은 채 앞뒤로 왔다갔다 했다.

"당연히 생각이 없었겠죠! 당신은 도시에 싸움만 났다하면 누구보다 먼저 그걸 보도해야 하니까!" 카라는 그저 삐친 정도가 아닌 것처럼 보였고, 캣이 그 대상이 아니었다면 카라의 분노에 감명을 받았을 것이다.

"기삿거리 찾으려고 거기 있던 게 아니야!" 스스로를 멈출 새도 없이 캣이 쏘아붙였다. 캣은 자신의 행동이나 말이 왜곡되는 것을 정말이지 싫어했다. "난 레슬리를 막으려 거기 갔던 거야. 그녀는 어쨌거나 내가 만든 괴물이니까. 내가 그녀를 그렇게 만들었고, 난 그녀를 막을 책임이 있잖니."

카라가 걸음을 멈추고 캣을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 그녀의 눈동자에서 화가 스스르 풀렸고, 카라는 나지막한 한숨을 내쉬었다. 캣은 자신이 카라의 보스로서 해야 할 걱정보다 더 많이 카라를 걱정한다는 사실을 인정할 수 없었다.

"슈퍼 휴먼으로서, 그녀는 내 책임이었어요. 내 유전자가 번개와 함께 그녀를 바꾼 거라구요- 저 때문에, 그녀가 라이브와이어가 된 거예요." 카라가 캣을 보며 팔짱을 꼈다. 자기가 거의 죽을 뻔 했음에도, 카라는 여전히 캣에게 한 번 반박해보라는 듯이 똑바로 서 있었다. 슈퍼휴먼의 힘에 대한 것은 두고서라도, 캣은 자신이 이 싸움을 이기지 못할 것이라는 걸 알았다. "누군가 그녀를 그렇게 만들었다면, 그건 제가 한 일이지 당신이 한 일이 아니에요."

  
"네 말이 맞아." 그녀가 조용하게 중얼거렸고, 그것은 너무 작아서 카라가 슈퍼 청력을 이용해야 될 정도였다. "생각해보지도 않고 그 상황에 끼어들면 안 되었어. 레슬리는 날 죽이고 싶어했지. 난 가능한 한 그녀로부터 멀리 떨어져있어야 했어." 카라가 숨을 깊게 들이쉰 뒤, 캣 쪽으로 조심스레 걸어와서 양 어깨에 손을 올렸다.

"당신이 레슬리에게 책임감을 느낀다는 걸 알지만, 제가 처리할 수 있어요. 행동하기 전에 생각을 해요. 당신은 카터와 캣코, 그리고 당신에게 나쁜 일이 일어났을 때 제대로 기능할 수 없는 다른 모든 것들을 생각해봐야 해요. 당신은 나 같지 않잖아요. 당신은 무적이 아니라구요." 캣의 어깨를 약하게 쥔 뒤, 물러나서 카라가 유니폼을 내려다보았다. "옷 좀 갈아입을게요." 카라가 말했다. 그녀가 막 떠나려는 참에 캣이 그녀의 팔을 잡았다. 질문이 혀끝에 맴도는 채로 카라가 궁금해하는 표정으로 캣을 바라보았다. "캣?"

"잠깐만 기다려줘." 캣이 부탁했다. 그녀는 카라를 놓아준 뒤 재빨리 계단을 올라 자신의 방으로 갔다. 그녀의 방은 카터의 방 맞은편에 있었고, 그녀의 문은 카터가 악몽을 꿨을 때 함께 잠들기 위해 언제나 열려 있었다.

캣은 침대로 다가가서 단정하게 접힌 옷을 찾아내고는 작게 미소를 지었다. 오른쪽 구석에 작은 'S'가 그려진 검은색 짧은 소매의 브이넥이었다. 셔츠의 바로 아래에는 짙은 파란색의 바지가 있었다. 캣은 그것들을 집어들고 옷들이 얼마나 부드럽게 느껴지는지 감탄했다. 몇 번 깊은 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉬자 캣의 심장이 정상적인 빠르기로 돌아왔다. 그녀는 방을 나와 계단을 내려갔다. 카라는 인내심 있게 기다리고 있었다.

"위험이 닥치기 전에 네가 내 스타일리스트에게 갈 지 안 갈 지 몰랐어. 그래서 이걸 사전에 만들어야 했지. 걱정하지 마렴, 네 치수는 네 언니한테 물어봤단다. 너한테 맞을 거야." 캣이 말했다. 그녀의 심장은 카라의 얼굴에 그려진 미소때문에 매우 빠르게 속도를 더하고 있었다.

옷에서 카라가 가장 먼저 찾은 것은 'S'였고, 그녀의 눈에는 눈물이 고이기 시작했다. 카라는 고마움이 가득한 눈을 하고 캣을 바라보았다.

"정말 감사해요, 캣, 이게 저한테 어떤 의미를 가지는지 당신은 모를 거예요." 카라가 속삭였다. 캣은 미소가 피어오르려는 것을 막기 위해 입 안을 깨물며 문 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다.

"난 회사에 있을 거야. 네가 오늘 이걸 입었으면 좋겠구나. 네 유니폼은 너무 형식적으로 느껴지는데다가, 망토를 또 놔두고 갈 수는 없잖니. 망토 없는 슈퍼히어로가 어디 있겠어, 안 그래?" 캣이 말했다. 그녀는 문을 향해 가려고 했지만 카라가 출구를 막으며 앞에 섰다.

"안 돼요. 내 시야에서 벗어나지 못하게 할 거예요. 당신이 또다른 위험한 상황에 뛰어들 수는 없다구요. 적어도 오늘만이라도 말이에요." 카라가 단호하게 말했다. 그녀는 캣의 팔을 잡고 소파로 이끌었다. 캣은 어찌할 지 몰라서 가만히 앉아 카라를 올려다보았다. "오늘 남은 시간동안 캣코는 괜찮을 거예요. 필요하다면 여기에서 일하셔도 되지만, 회사로는 갈 수 없어요." 인상을 찌푸리며 캣이 반박하려고 입을 열었으나 카라가 손을 들어 막았다. "안 들을 거예요, 캣. 당신은 여기 있을 거고, 그건 번복 못 해요."

그녀의 비서가 그녀에게 명령하는 것에 캣이 으르렁거리며 이를 악물었다. 이유를 콕 집어 말할 수는 없었으나, 마음 속 일부는 그녀의 비서를 만족시켜주고 싶어했고, 그 마음은 더 이상 억누를 수 없었다. 캣이 팔짱을 끼며 눈을 굴렸다.

"좋아, 하지만 이번 한 번만 네 말 들을 거야. 만약 이런 일이 또 생긴다면, 난 회사로 돌아가겠어. 잠깐의 죽을 뻔한 경험 따위에 일을 그만둘 수는 없어. 난 미디어의 여왕이고, 그에 걸맞게 행동할 거야." 캣이 불평했다. 카라는 소리내어 웃고는 대답하는 표시로 어깨를 으쓱였다. "게다가, 만약 네가 날 감시하고 싶다면, 회사가 더 나을 걸. 우리 둘 다 거기에서 일하니까."

  
"전 더러운 거 좀 씻게 샤워하러 갈게요. 그러고나서는 우리 둘 뿐일 거예요. 사장님이 원하신다면, 점심도 만들어드릴 수 있어요." 소파에 샐쭉한 표정으로 앉은 캣을 두고 카라가 나갔다. 샤워실이 어디 있는지 훤히 알 정도로 이곳에 충분히 많이 방문한 카라이기에 캣은 그녀가 길을 잃는 것에 대해서는 별로 걱정하지 않았다. 캣이 정말로 걱정하는 것은, 샤워 이후에 무슨 일이 일어날 지에 대한 것이었다. 카터는 여기 없었고, 그 말은 카라의 주의를 분산시킬 누군가가 없었다는 뜻이었다.

캣은 한숨을 쉬며 커피 테이블에서 노트북을 집어들고는, 일이 그녀가 후회하게 될지도 모르는 행동들, 예를 들어 어린 여인과 함께 샤워기에서 나오는 물방울을 맞는 행동 같은 것들을 하지 않게 해주길 바랐다.

 


	3. Questions, Answers, and Acceptance

캣 그랜트는 인생에 찾아오는 대부분의 방해요소를 무시할 능력이 있었으나(그리고 인생에는 방해요소가 매우 많았다), 무릎에 노트북을 올려놓고 소파에 앉았을 때, 그녀는 일에 집중할 수가 없었다. 슈퍼 스피드를 가진 사람치고 카라는 샤워하는 데 너무 오랜 시간을 들이고 있었다. 카라의 부재만이 캣을 괴롭힐 뿐만 아니라, 그녀의 속도 카라가 샤워하러 들어갔을 때부터 5초 간격으로 우르릉거리는 소리를 내고 있었다.

캣은 노트북을 소리나게 닫고서 옆에 던져두었다. 자리에서 일어나면서 그녀는 짜증이 섞인 한숨을 쉬었고, 부엌 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 카라가 점심을 만들기로 약속했고, 캣은 카라가 스스로 벌인 것들을 치우며 부엌에서 더듬거리며 돌아다니는 꼴을 보길 기대하고 있었다. 캣의 손이 냉장고 손잡이에 닿았을 때, 그녀는 계단을 내려오는 발걸음을 들었다. 그녀가 잘 몰랐다면, 캣은 저 외계인이 슈퍼 청력을 사용해 캣이 움직이는 걸 듣자마자 나타났을 것이라고 추측했을 것이다.

그래서, 카라는 모퉁이에서 나타나 캣에게 옅은 미소를 지어보였다. 옷은 카라에게 딱 맞아보였고, 셔츠에 그려진 'S'는 슈퍼걸의 유니폼에서처럼 자연스러워 보였다. 그러나 이 'S'는 유니폼처럼 지나가는 사람들이 쉽게 볼 수 있도록 가슴 정중앙에 있지 않고, 미묘하게 자리잡고 있어서 아는 사람이 아니라면 찾기 힘들었다. 크립톤에서와 비슷한 복식이었을 것이다. 캣이 제대로 아는 것은 아니었지만 말이다.

"누난에서 주문하신 점심 가져왔어요." 카라가 조리대에 포장음식을 올려 놓으며 말했다.

캣이 냉장고 문을 열어서 빈 선반에 음식을 올려놓은 뒤 카라에게로 몸을 돌렸다. 카라의 입술이 무언가 말을 하려고 벌어졌지만, 나이 든 여인은 그녀가 뭐라고 하기도 전에 말문을 틀어막았다.

"나한테 점심 만들어주기로 약속했잖아." 캣이 깨우쳐주고는, 자신의 말을 기억해낸 카라의 눈동자가 커지는 것에 웃었다. 그러고나서 캣은 생각에 잠긴 채 머리칼에 손을 넣어 쓸어넘겼다. "네가 한 약속은 지킬 거지, 안 그래?"

"저기 - 음... 어떤 걸 원하세요?" 카라가 더듬거렸고, 캣의 미소를 보자 자기가 악마와 계약한 것은 아닌지 궁금해졌다.

캣은 소파쪽으로 걸어가서, 노트북을 집어든 뒤 부엌의 바(bar)로 돌아왔다. 높고 둥근 의자에 앉아 카라를 올려다보자, 카라는 아직도 그녀를 바라보고 있었다.   
  
"기다리고 있잖니." 캣이 인내심 없게 투덜거렸다. 카라는 퍼뜩 정신을 차리고는 냉장고쪽으로 걸어갔다. 캣은 카라가 무엇을 만들려는지 몰랐지만, 그게 어떤 것이든 입맛에만 맞다면 상관없었다. "너무 오래 걸리지는 말렴, 오늘 중으로는 뭔가를 먹어야 하니까."

그제서야 캣은 노트북을 열고 일에 집중하려 했으나, 카라는 계속해서 집중을 방해했다. 그녀는 캣이 들어보지 못한 노래를 흥얼거렸고, 프라이팬을 꺼내 히트비전으로 데우고는 박자에 맞춰 몸을 흔들었다.

"키라, 도대체 뭘 흥얼거리고 있는 거니?" 캣이 물었다. 무엇을 말할지 고민하는 듯 카라가 조용해졌다.

"엄마가 저한테 불러주시던 크립톤의 자장가예요." 카라가 설명했다. "제가 진정하는데 도움을 줘요."

카라에 대해 더 알고싶어진 캣이 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 그녀의 비서는 아직 캣에게 등을 보인 채로 있었고, 요리하는 것에 너무 집중한 나머지 캣의 머릿속에서 어떤 생각들이 피어나는지 모르는 듯 했다. 이 영웅이 흥얼거리는 것이 분명하게 지구에서 나온 것이 아니라는 걸 알고, 캣은 단어 선택을 제대로 해야한다는 사실을 염두에 두었다.

"거기는 어땠어? 크립톤 말이야." 카라의 어깨가 처졌다. 자유로운 손으로, 그녀는 셔츠에 그려진 'S'를 쓰다듬었다. 캣은 후회라는 것을 하지 않는 사람이었으나, 지금은 입을 연 것을 후회했다.

"설명하기 어려워요. 크립톤은 독특했고, 지구와는 전혀 달랐어요. 태양은 붉은 거성이었고, 언제나 횃불처럼 하늘을 밝혔죠. 이곳의 태양과는 따뜻한 정도도 달랐지만, 그런 건 이미 당신이 알고 있을 것 같네요." 카라가 털어놓았다. 자신의 행성에 대해 이야기하는 것이 어떤 벽을 허문 것처럼, 그녀의 목소리는 몇 옥타브 낮아져있었다. "우리는 기술적이고 과학적이었요. 대부분의 문화가 예술을 기반으로 했음에도 그것에 큰 가치를 두지는 않았어요. 문화 자체는 높게 평가되었지만 말이에요. 우리 종족은 장래의 결혼 후보를 고를 때, 전체로서 지적인 개인을 찾고자 했죠."

캣은 카라가 말할 동안 그녀에게 시선을 고정했다. 카라는 몇 번이고 셔츠에 있는 'S'를 쓰다듬었고, 그것은 캣을 어리둥절하게 만들었다. 그것은 반복되는 주제였고, 캣 안에 있는 기자 정신이 점점 더 호기심을 가지게 했다. 'S'는 어떠한 의미를 가진 것이라고 결론을 내렸다. 카라가 옷에 그려진 'S'에 반응하는 방식이나, 그녀가 크립톤에 대해 이야기할 때 'S'를 만지는 행위, 그리고 그 문양이 기억할 만한 명예의 뱃지나 표지라도 되는듯이 그녀의 사촌처럼 몸에 지니고 있는 것 - 모든 것이 결론에 합당했다. 하지만, 그것이 의미하는 것이 뭔가?

"카라." 소녀의 침묵을 이용해 캣이 입을 열었다. "네 유니폼의 'S'가 뭘 의미하는 거지?" 카라가 얼어붙었다. 오븐은 더 이상 켜져있지 않았고, 카라는 음식으로 채워진 그릇을 양손에 들고 있었다. 그녀는 천천히 캣 쪽으로 몸을 돌려 그릇들을 부엌 조리대에 올려놓았다. "너에게 중요한 것 같아서. 그냥 알고 싶을 뿐이야."

카라가 무의식적으로 손을 'S'에 올려놓았고, 이윽고 눈물이 가득한 채 캣을 올려다보았다. 그녀의 호흡은 떨리고 있었고, 'S' 문양에서 힘이나 용기, 기운이라도 얻으려는 듯이 문양 주위를 꽉 쥐었다.

"엘 가문이에요. 희망을 의미하고, 그 문양은 '더불어 더 강하다'는 것을 상징해요. 크립톤에는 많은 가문들이 있었어요. 엘 가문은 그 중 하나였을 뿐이죠. 칼엘과 저는 엘 가문의 마지막 생존자들이에요." 카라가 설명했다. 그녀의 자세는 당당했지만, 목소리는 조용했다. 카라의 눈동자에서 상실을 읽는 것은 어렵지 않았다. 여러 면에서 그녀는 여전히 , 소멸한 지 한참이 지난 그녀의 행성을 애도하는 어린아이였다.

캣은 바를 돌아서 어린 여인을 따뜻하게 끌어안아주고 싶었으나 대신 그녀는 질문으로 스스로를 막아세웠다. "칼엘은 네 사촌인 슈퍼맨이고, 네가 엘 가문 사람이라면, 네 진짜 이름은 뭐지? 카라 댄버스는 절대 아니겠지."

가늘어진 눈으로 캣을 내려다볼 수 있도록 카라가 턱을 내밀며 말했다. "맞아요, 칼엘이 슈퍼맨이라는 건 알고 있겠죠. 제 이름은, 카라 조엘이에요."

캣이 입술을 축이고 카라에게서 시선을 떼어놓았다. 카라의 눈동자에 여태껏 보지 못한 불길이 일었다. 그것은 카라가 캣에게 맞고함칠 때도 볼 수 없던 것이었다. 카라의 눈에 있는 불길은 캣에게 새로운 것이었고, 캣은 그것이 자신을 두렵게 하는 것인지, 흥분시키는 것인지 정할 수 없었다. 이런 생각 그만하라고! 캣이 스스로를 타일렀다.

"그럼, 카라 조-엘, 우리가 점심을 먹을 동안 너에 대해 더 얘기해주지 않겠니? 너무 배고프거든." 캣이 고집했다. 말을 마치자마자 배에서 소리가 난 것은 절호의 타이밍이었다. 그것이 카라의 얼굴에 미소를 피어나게 했기 때문이다. "건방지게 굴지 마! 난 여전히 네 보스라고, 슈퍼걸."

"아 예, 그 소리가 너무 낯익어서요. 점심가져오라고 당신이 나한테 소리지를 때 늘 들었던 소리거든요." 카라가 소리내어 웃었다. 열심히 킥킥대며 웃느라 코웃음 소리까지 났고, 그제서야 카라는 얼른 웃음을 멈추었다. "점심먹는 게 어때요?"

집중분산 전략이었다. 캣이 별로 하고 싶지 않은 주제를 카라가 꺼낼 때 캣이 흔히 쓰는 수법이었다. 지금 당장은, 내버려둘 것이다. 하지만, 카라의 코웃음은 캣의 몸을 통제할 수 없는 방식으로 반응하게 했고, 캣은 최소한 자기 몸에 있어서 통제력을 잃는 것을 싫어했다. 점심 식사는 예민한 소녀의 주위를 발끝으로 돌면서 계속되었다. 캣은 그녀의 비서에게 바랄 수 있는 한계를 믿을 수 없었다.

 

\--------

  
"아 얼른요! 부정할 수 없잖아요!" 카라가 항의했다. 식사를 마친 캣은 어깨를 으쓱이고는, 업신여기는 표정으로 손톱을 내려다봤다. 그들은 이미 어떻게 외계인이 요리할 수 있는지에 대해 토론한 후였다.

"지원서에는 네가 6개국어가 가능하다고 적혀 있었어. 그걸 믿는 데 너무 오래 걸려서 미안하게 됐네." 옆눈으로 캣이 카라가 우스움에 고개를 트는 것을 보았다. 캣은 눈썹을 치켜세우며 그녀를 돌아보았다. "왜?"

"면접에서 제가 앉자마자 유창한 프랑스어를 해보라고 하셨잖아요." 캣이 약올라서 한숨을 쉬고 어깨를 들썩였다. 그녀는 카라가 거짓말을 하는지 알아야만 했다. 그녀의 트리뷴에 거짓말이란 있을 수 없었다.

"난 네가 진실을 얘기하는지 확실히 해야만 했어. 내 개인 비서가 내게 거짓말하게 할 수는 없잖니." 캣이 확언했다. 카라가 코웃음을 치며 눈을 굴렸고, 캣은 그런 행동에 자기도 모르게 흥분되는 것을 막을 수 없었다. "어쨌거나, 6개 중에 한 개 뿐이잖아."

"정말 이렇게 말씀하셨어요. '프랑스어 해 봐.' 로즈가 잭한테 프랑스 소녀처럼 자신을 그려달라고 했을 때 같았다니까요." 1997년도의 타이타닉 영화에 나온 과장스럽게 저급한 캐릭터들을 따라하며 카라가 잠깐 동안 포즈를 취했다.

"네가 6개국어를 한다는 걸 도무지 믿을 수가 있었어야지. 어떻게 6개국어를 아는 거니?" 캣이 추궁했다.

카라가 입술을 적신 뒤, 캣에게 으스대는 표정을 지었다. 그건 캣을 놀라게 했다. 그녀는 카라의 이런 면을 알지 못했다. 그녀는 카라를 비서일 때는 수줍음 많지만 단호한 소녀로서, 그리고 슈퍼걸일 때는 자신감 있으면서도 배려심 많은 여성으로서 알고 있을 뿐이었다. 지금 그녀의 앞에 있는 사람은 이때까지 알지 못했던 관능적인 매력을 가지고 있었다. 그 이미지에 목이 탄 캣이, 자기에게 영향을 주는 것이 싫으면서도 침을 삼켰다.

"크립톤인들은 언어 습득에 특별한 재능이 있어요. 우린 말하고 언어를 배우는 데 뛰어나죠. 제가 어렸을 때부터 저는 다른 언어를 말하는 데 재주가 있었어요." 카라가 자랑했다. "저한텐 노련한 크립톤 혀가 있잖아요. 굳이 설명할 필요가 있겠어요?"

캣의 얼굴이 타오르는 듯 했다. 카라가 자신을 애태우려는 건지, 아니면 그냥 진심으로 그렇게 얘기하는 건지 요즘 들어서는 판단하기가 여간 힘든 것이 아니었다. 모르는 사이에 캣의 정신은 준비되지 않은 쪽으로 틀어지기 십상이었다.

카라가 그녀의 독특한 혀로 인해 그렇게나 언어에 재능이 있다면, 캣은 카라가 어느 영역에서 또 그만큼 뛰어날지 충분히 상상할 수 있었다. 좀 더 전문적이고, 동시에 비밀스러운 -

엇나간 생각의 방향에 그녀가 고개를 흔들었다. 카라는 그녀의 비서였고, 내셔널 시티의 슈퍼걸이었다. 캣은 그런 생각을 할 권리도, 자격도 없었다. 그녀는 카라의 이해를 얻을 만한 어떤 것도 하지 않았지만 카라는 계속해서 이해해주었고, 그것은 때때로 벅찼다.

"다행이네." 캣이 쉰 목소리로 말했다. 그녀의 목소리가 캣을 배신했고, 그것은 스스로 들을 때마다 경멸하는 소리와 같았다. 캣은 그 소리를 나약함의 순간이라고 여겼고, 카터와 있을 때는 자주 벌어지는 일이었지만 카라와 있을 때는 드물게 나오는 소리였다. 그리고 그것은 점점 더 빈도가 잦아졌고, 캣이 스스로의 사리분별을 걱정하게 만들었다.

카라가 캣을 향해 웃어준 뒤, 바의 모서리에 편하게 기대었다. 둘 사이의 침묵은 귀를 먹먹하게 만들 정도였고, 캣은 카라와 마주친 시선을 떼지 않았다. 그녀는 스스로에게 너무 많은 나약함의 시간, 카라와 있을 때 견딜 수 없는 나약함의 순간들을 허용했다. 시선을 놓치지 않으면서, 캣은 조리대 위의 빈 접시를 잡아들어 식기세척기 쪽으로 옮기기 시작했다. 그녀의 자세는 순수한 고집 그 자체였다.

"오, 제가 할게요." 카라가 말했다. 캣은 손을 흔들어 그녀를 물리친 뒤, 소파를 가리켰다. 카라가 한숨을 쉬고 반항하듯이 엉덩이에 손을 올렸다. "그러기 싫은데요, 사장님."

캣이 움직임을 멈췄다. 손에 힘을 준 탓에 그릇들이 서로 부딪히며 소리를 냈다. 여긴 그녀의 집이었고, 사장님이라는 단어의 격식있는 어조는 캣의 입 안에 쓴 맛을 남겼고, 일에 대해 생각하게 했다.

"다시 예의차리기로 한 거니, 키라?" 캣이 비난하듯이 말했다. 너무 마음 상하지 않게 하려고 애쓴 것이었다. 왜냐하면 그 방향 또한 명백한 증거였기 때문이다. "난 우리가 그 단계는 지난 줄 알았는데. 네가 여기 있을 때는, 날 캣이라고 불러. 정말, 넌 내가 같은 말을 반복할 때 얼마나 황홀한지 잘 아는 모양이구나." 그녀가 지루한 어조로 말을 맺었다.

카라가 캣의 말투에 얼굴을 찡그렸지만, 당당하고 단호한 태도를 유지하려 최선을 다했다. "그러기 싫다구요, 캣." 카라가 고쳐 말했다.

캣이 천천히 몸을 돌려 카라를 노려보았다. 그녀는 카라가 접시 따위를 헹구는 것에 왜 이렇게 고집을 피우는지 알 길이 없었다.

"뭐하자는 거야, 카라 조엘." 캣이 낮은 목소리로 따졌다. 그녀는 카라가 순진한 얼굴로 그저 어깨만 으쓱이는 것이 마음에 들지 않았다.

"뭐하자는 거냐구요?" 카라가 약올렸다. "확실히 한 줄 알았는데요. 난 당신한테 맞춰주려는 거예요." 그 말과 함께, 붉고 파란 선이 캣을 놀라게 했고, 그와 동시에 그녀는 자신이 소파에 앉아 있는 것을 발견했다. 그릇은 온데간데 없었다. 카라는 캣의 앞에 서서, 의기양양한 미소를 짓고 있었다.

"당연히 네가 네 힘에 의지할 줄 알고 있었어. 네가 날 이길 방법은 그것뿐이니까." 캣이 질책했다. 카라는 별 타격없이 눈을 굴릴 뿐이었다. 그녀는 소파에 털썩 주저앉아 소파 머리 부분에 팔을 기댔다. 캣의 어깨와 위험할 정도로 가까운 거리였다. 그녀가 아주 조금만 팔을 움직여도 카라의 팔은 그녀를 감쌀 터였다.

"카터 왔어요." 화제를 바꾸며 카라가 말했다.

문이 벌컥 열리고, 카터가 뛰어들어왔다. 곧장 계단을 뛰어올라가려던 그는, 카라와 캣이 있다는 것을 알아차렸다. 그는 어머니에게 혼란스러운 표정을 짓더니 천천히 그들을 향해 걸어왔다. 카터는 똑똑한 아이였고, 뭔가 다른 분위기를 금세 알 수 있었다.

"일찍부터 여기서 뭐하세요?" 카터가 물었다. 카라가 일어서서 카터를 향해 따뜻하게 미소 지었다. 미소의 의미를 몰라 카터의 파란 눈이 조금 가늘어졌다.

"네 어머니께서 일찍 퇴근하셨어. 몇 가지 상의할 게 있었거든." 카터의 눈썹이 혼란스러움에 찡그려졌고, 그는 대답하라는 듯이 그의 어머니를 돌아다보았다. 캣은 항복한다는 의미로 손을 들어올린 뒤 카라를 가리켰다.

"슈퍼걸이 유니폼을 입지 않고 있다는 걸 알겠지. 내 스타일리스트에게 옷을 맞춰달라고 했고, 그래, 'S' 가 작긴 하지만 아직 위에 그려져 있어." 캣이 대답했다. 카터가 활짝 웃고 앞으로 달려왔다. 어떻게 했는지는 모르지만 그는 둘 모두를 품 안에 껴안았다. "카터..."

"엄청 멋져요!" 캣이 미소짓고 카터의 머리를 자애롭게 쓰다듬었다. 그가 캣을 올려다보았고, 그의 수줍은 미소가 더 커졌다. 그것에 캣의 가슴이 사랑으로 가득 찼다. 이것이 바로 그녀가 그런 일을 하는 이유였다. 그저 그녀의 어린 아들을 행복하게 만드는 것. 그러나 이번에는 카터만을 행복하게 하려던 것은 아니었다. 카라도 그것에 포함되었다. "카탄의 개척자 해도 돼요?"

"숙제는 다 했니?" 캣이 포옹에서 떨어져나오며 물었다. 카터는 신음소리를 내고는 간절한 눈빛으로 그들을 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 캣이 웃었고, 위층으로 올라가라고 말하려는데, 카라가 먼저 말해버렸다.

"네가 숙제를 다 하기 전까지 우리는 아무것도 할 수 없어. 더 빨리 해치울수록, 우리는 더 일찍 놀게 될 거야." 카터가 눈을 굴리고 위층으로 쿵쿵 소리를 내며 올라갔다. 그의 가슴에 팔짱을 단단히 한 채였다. "오, 아니면, 내가 지금 떠나도 되는데."

"고맙지만, 네 도움은 필요없어. 나 혼자서도 충분히 내 아들을 기를 수 있다구." 캣이 딱딱하게 말했다. 카라가 한숨을 쉬고 부끄러움에 목 뒤를 비볐다.

"부모 행세 하려던 건 아니었어요. 당신이랑 카터랑 함께 노는 거 좋아해요. 제가 기대하는 거라구요." 카라가 인정했다. 캣은 그녀의 몸이 반응하는 걸 무시하려고 애쓰며 이를 갈았다. "오늘 재밌었잖아요, 안 그래요?"

"네 업무에 지장은 안 줘야 할 거야. 슈퍼걸과 카라 댄버스 둘 다." 캣이 질문을 무시하며 속삭였다. 카라가 심각한 표정을 짓더니 혼자 팔짱을 꼈다. 솔직히, 이 모든 슈퍼히어로의 자세는 지겨워지기 시작했다. "난 이 도시가 연기 속에 사라지는데 책임을 지고 싶지 않거든."

"안 그럴 거예요, 당신의 두 질문 모두에 대답한다면 말이에요. 절대 그러지 않겠다고 약속할게요." 카라가 조심스럽게 캣을 바라보다가 말을 이었다. "영화랑 테이크아웃 생각 중이었는데, 어때요?"

캣이 창문 밖을 바라보며 카라의 제안을 고려해보았다. 포장음식은 건강에 좋지 않지만, 어쩐지 만족스러운 음식이었다. 영화는 마음을 느긋하게 해주고, 캣은 집중분산을 위해 공상과학 영화를 볼 수도 있을 것이다. 그녀는 카라를 다시 바라보고 뭔가 말하려고 했지만, 카라가 귀 뒤로 머리카락을 넘기는 것을 보았다. 카라의 눈은 집중으로 인해 가늘어졌다. 분명하게도, 그녀가 듣고 있는 무언가가 인상을 찡그리게 했다.

"알았어. 금방 갈게." 카라가 캣을 돌아다보며 사과어린 미소를 지었다. "저 가봐야 해요. 임무예요. 상급 죄수가 탈옥했거든요. 그를 잡아서 다시 감옥에 넣어야 해요." 캣이 주먹을 쥐고 계단으로 시선을 회피했다.

"그래. 금방 돌아올 거니?" 캣이 물었다. 카라가 캣에게 가까이 다가서서 어깨에 손을 올렸다. 캣은 블라우스 아래로 카라의 온기가 퍼지는 것을 느낄 수 있었고, 눈을 감으며 이 순간이 조금이라도 더 지속되길 바라면서 음미했다.

"노력해볼게요. 카터가 숙제를 다하고도 제가 돌아오지 않으면 설명 좀 해주시겠어요?" 캣이 카라를 다시 바라보며 고개를 끄덕였다.

"물론이지." 떠나기 직전에, 카라는 캣의 어깨를 꼭 쥐었다. 그녀가 있던 자리에 지나간 바람만이 불었다. "조심하렴." 캣이 속삭였다.

그녀의 심장이 터질듯이 요동치기 시작했고, 카라가 도시를 구하기 위해 목숨을 걸지도 모른다는 생각을 지우고 싶었다. 지금까지 무시하려고 노력하던 감정들이 표면에 드러나는 것을 원하지 않았으나, 무엇보다도, 그녀는 지금처럼 두려움에 삼켜지고 싶지 않았다. 이 모든 것의 불분명함은 그녀를 겁먹은 상태로 만들었다.

캣은 소파로 돌아가서 두 손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그녀는 감정들과 대면하고 싶지 않았다. 카라는 그녀의 비서였고, 또한 슈퍼걸이었다. 캣은 그녀에게 이러한 감정들을 가지고 싶지 않았으나, 이곳에 그것들은 존재했고, 그것들을 없앨 도리는 없었다.

간단한 이치였다. 그녀는 카라 댄버스를 사랑하게 되었고, 캣 그랜트, 그녀가 어떻게 할 방법은 없었다.

 


End file.
